A corrugated paper is generally manufactured by lying corrugations (medium) on liner boards. In order to automatically produce the corrugated papers, the liner paper is continuously supplied from a paper roll and the liner papers are laminated and adhered on the corrugations using adhesive.
Since such a paper roll of the corrugated paper is generally heavy and huge, a conveyor system is generally used to move the paper roll.
The conveyor is a mechanical apparatus that transports materials, packages or items to a target place. The conveyor transports the materials continuously and automatically. The conveyor is classified into a belt conveyor, a roller conveyor, a trolley conveyor and a wheel conveyor.
The trolley conveyor includes a plurality of small wheels movably disposed on a rail and connected one another by a chain. Each of the wheels has a bracket to allow a material to be hanged on the bottom thereof. The chain is winded around a plurality of sprockets to move the chain by turning the sprockets.
A conventional moving-direction changing device for an auto conveyor system was disclosed in Korea Patent Application 2004-0159091 which was applied by a same applicant of the present invention. The conventional moving-direction changing device changes a posture of a material loaded on the conveyor by turning it at a predetermined angle from a current location based on setting information, and then the material is transshipped to a connected conveying unit in order to continuously convey the material to the target location.
When the material is loaded at the moving-direction changing device, the moving-direction changing device stopped at the first step. Then, the posture of the material is changed to the moving direction at the second step. Then, the material is transshipped to the connected conveying unit at the third step. Therefore, the conveying of the material is stopped while conveying the material to the target place.
In order to change the moving direction of the material heavy and huge using the conventional moving direction changing device, it takes more time for changing the conveying direction.
A predetermined additional space on the ground must be secured to install the conventional moving-direction changing device.
Furthermore, the conventional moving-direction changing device is assembled of a plurality of parts such as a motor, a conveying member for pushing the loaded material and a direction changing member for rotating. Therefore, a cost of installing a machinery to convey raw materials, and it increases a manufacturing cost too.
Since the conventional moving-direction changing device is disposed at one end of the conveying device, the space usage and the design of the convey system are limited thereby.